A Matter of Trust
by xXPheonix14Xx
Summary: Set after 5x11. Who hated how Arthur found out about Merlin's magic in the LAST episode? Well, I wan't to fix that! Morgana intends to attack Camelot. But it's not Arthur she want's. It's Emrys. The complications, the betrayals, the compromises. But after seeing just who Merlin really is, how much trust is Arthur willing to put in his loyal servant? No slash. Magic Reveal.
1. It Begins

**Love Merlin as much as any other Merlin fan! So I just _had_ to make a story out of it. I mean, come on, I was ****DYING for Merlin to tell Arthur the truth at some point, but the last episode? Really?! No, I WON'T put up with it! So, love it, hate it, just tell me about it: Review!**

* * *

Bright, blinding light. That could only mean one thing, and it wasn't good...

"Rise and shine, Sire!" Merlin's chirpy voice filled the chambers.

Arthur grumbled. He didn't want to get up. He was feeling too down to have to face the court, and the Round Table, AND everybody else.

"Give me two...two min-min-" Arthur fell back on his pillow.

"Listen, Clotpole-" He heard a shh sound interrupt his servant.

"I've got this." Guinevere assured Merlin, leaning down to whisper in the king's ear.

"If you don't get up," whatever the queen said, it worked like- OK, maybe 'magic' isn't the appropriate word considering the circumstances, but Arthur shot up like a bullet.

"Raring to go!" he exclaimed, and pulled back the covers to get up.

"Gwen, how did you do it?!" Merlin asked, jaw on the ground, astounded. Guinevere giggled.

"Don't tell him, Gwen." Arthur warned her. "He's not ready for 'the talk'." Merlin frowned, then the realisation hit him. Hard.

"Wait, you don't mean-" he pulled a disgusted face. "For the love of Camelot, I don't need to hear this!"

The royal couple laughed as Merlin left the room.

"You are fine, aren't you?" Gwen asked her husband. Arthur sighed.

"It's ever since Mordred left, I made a terrible mistake and now it looks like I'm going to pay the price." he said. Gwen layed a hand on his arm.

"You made the decision you believed to be right. If it was anyone's mistake it was the girl's, Kara." she told him. Arthur smiled at her.

"What?" Guinevere laughed nervously. He shook his head slowly.

"This is why I love you." he said softly. Gwen beamed up at him, as he kissed her on the lips.

* * *

"We have reason to believe that Morgana," Leon took a deep breath of anxiety before the Round Table. "Has formed an army, with a fair amount of Saxon's involved, and is heading down to Camelot as we speak."

The members of the Round Table all spoke out at once. The emotions of anger, nervousness and vengeance all echoed throughout the room. But one emotion more than any other stood out most profoundly.

Fear.

Merlin could feel the alarm and trepidation from every noble at the table. He could definitely feel it on Arthur.

It was just one more unnecessary burden on the young king's shoulders.

"Order!" Arthur called out. "How many on her side?"

"They outnumber us 3 to 1, Sire." Leon said.

"How close is she to Camelot?"

"Not enough time to move the army out of the city, if that's what you mean."

"If we hold them off just outside the citadel, we might have a chance." Gwaine added.

"It's our _only_ chance." Percival said. "We don't have many choices in the matter."

"How many are sorcerers?" Arthur inquired. The room fell into deafening silence. Sir Leon paused.

"...if our sources are correct: at least half the army."

The knights drew in a sharp breath as one. Arthur put his hand on his forehead in near hopelessness.

Merlin's eyes briefly betrayed the hint of gold, a sign of him almost unleashing his magic in pure shock.

Half her army. _Half her army._

It was too many. Not for him, for Camelot.

Arthur refuses the aid of magic, even in circumstances as this. He doesn't care if it's a lost cause, because his pride will take over and he'll blurt out something like-

"We need to ready get ready the entire army, gather supplies and make sure the citizens will be safe when my sister arrives. I don't care if the odd's are more in Morgana's favor than ours **(A.N: Just realised, that sounds like a line from The Hunger Games!) **, we still have the best knights the world has ever known and more faith in our hearts. We can still win."

-like that.

But the Round Table seemed to have their own faith restored. The mood lightened with the new found determination.

"Anything else to add before we leave, Sir Leon?" Arthur asked. Leon glanced at the report sheet.

"I don't think so- Ah, there is something. She's not entirely after you and Camelot. There's another person she's after, someone named Emrys."

Merlin's heart almost stopped. How could she possibly know who and where he was-

_Mordred_.

Oh, dear God, Mordred told her.

He looked sharply at Gaius, sitting across from the table. He only saw the famed raised eyebrow of surprise and utter bewilderment.

A thousand thought's bared down on Merlin at once.

Morgans knows who he is. Morgana knows where he is. She knows he's loyal to Arthur. She knows he has to protect him at all cost's. What happens if he can't stop her? What does he do if she succeeds in killing Arthur? What if he's forced to use his magic? What if Arthur found out the truth? What if-

...What if Arthur will hate him?

The King and his closest Knight's realised to late that their friend lost consciousness and crumbled to the floor.

* * *

Merlin woke with a sore head and a dry throat. He sat up on his bed.

What had happened?

Oh. Right, that.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Merlin." Gaius said, passing a cup of water.

"Thanks" Merlin took the cup, and drank to the last drop. "Is Arthur here?"

"He and Gwaine dropped you off here. He left an hour ago. You were out for a while." Before Gaius could carry on, Merlin grabbed his arm.

"She know's. Morgana's out to kill me. And Mordred's on her side."


	2. Can't Hide Forever

**Here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy, and the last chapter's message still stand's: Review, Review, Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Merlin, that would be a dream come true. Unfortunately, I doubt that would ever happen.**

**(But the great news is that I can make a fan-fiction out of it!)**

* * *

"_Mordred_? Are you sure, Merlin?"

"There is no other rational explanation. Mordred's told her." Merlin said hurriedly, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Gaius' expression turned thoughtful.

"I know what you're thinking Merlin. It is not your fault."

"It's ENTIRELY my fault!" the young warlock interrupted. "I could have just tried to gain Mordred's trust and have him grow faithful to Arthur. But no, I just had to go and try to mess with destiny and look where it got me." Merlin sighed.

"I should just learn by now never to control fate."

Gaius sat in silence. Nothing he could say would change his ward's mind.

"Morgana's after you." Gaius pointed out. Merlin nodded. "So in the meanwhile, what are you going to do about Arthur?"

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, and don't start calling me a hypocrite, but I think it's time you told Arthur the truth."

All those years spent at Gaius' side, he started to raise an eyebrow unintentionally.

"Oh, go on then. Say it." he sighed.

"Thank you. You're a hypocrite."

"Merlin, think about it." Gaius stood up, staring down at the boy. "The only reason you hadn't shown your magic before was because Uther would've had your head."

"Yes. The reason now is because _Arthur_ will have my head." Merlin swung his legs out of bed, and made to stand up. He didn't feel as dizzy anymore.

"Gaius, let's be realistic here. Here I am, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, a being prophesized by the druids to either save Albion or destroy it. I have been a servant to the former tyrant King Uther's son, who has grown up to believe that all magic is evil. Add in the fact that both his parent's have DIED by sorcery, that makes his hatred grow. And now, you want me to tell him, that I have magic?"

"Well, yes."

Merlin slapped a hand to his forehead in desperation.

"Boy, I know it's hard to believe that after years of telling you never to be so foolish as to reveal your powers, I would like you to tell the king. But Arthur is your friend."

"And you're effectively asking me to ruin that friendship."

Gaius slumped. "How would you like him to find out? By your word or Morgana's?"

Merlin opened his mouth, but no words came out. He stumped him there.

"Maybe I don't have as close a bond of the likes between you and Albion's greatest ruler. But don't you think Arthur will feel more betrayed, if he found out the truth from his sister's lips?" Gaius said softly, before walking to the door.

"Your not getting Arthur, are you?!" Merlin exclaimed, panicked. He wasn't ready to know, Not now!

"Calm down, Merlin. You don't need to tell him immediately." Gaius opened the door. "But I promised him that I would inform him of when you woke up."

And with that he left the room.

* * *

After Arthur was told that Merlin had woken up, the servant had gone back to work straight away.

It wasn't until the next day that Arthur noticed something wrong.

The two of them were still acting the same. Arthur complains, Merlin retaliates, Arthur tell's him to shut up, and on the special occasion Merlin ends up in the stocks (they would never admit it, but they both secretly enjoyed the banter).

But even though the atmosphere between them was still the same, Arthur could tell something was bothering Merlin.

It would be the tiny thing's, like how he forgot to insult the king in the morning, or how he gave him a normal, non-moldy bread and apple breakfast.

How, when he knew Arthur liked to take care of his sword Excalibur by himself, Merlin took the liberty to have it sharpened and cleaned anyway.

But all these thing's added up to the fact that Merlin wasn't quite right.

He was still Merlin. But then he wasn't.

_That doesn't make any sense, dollophead._

Arthur widened his eyes.

He even had to resort to insulting himself, as Merlin was lacking!

That's it. This just got serious.

Later that afternoon, Arthur was sparring with Gwaine. If anyone could give him a run for his money in a sword fight, it was Gwaine. That was why he was the perfect training partner.

Also, Merlin was his best friend.

"Hey, Gwaine-" the king dodged a strike. "-you haven't noticed anything up with Merlin, have you?"

"As a matter of fact I have, Princess-" Gwaine ducked as Arthur swung out. "-he's missing the usual Merlin charm. Not the same since he woke up."

"Huh." Arthur wondered, as he just managed to hit at Gwaine's side. He smiled.

"I win."

"Oh, I could beat you any other day, Pendragon." Gwaine vowed in a teasing tone. "You noble's think you've seen it all!"

"Uh, Gwaine? YOU'RE a noble, now." Gwaine winked.

"Yeah, and it gives me an advantage over the lady's." he laughed.

* * *

"Percival! Have you seen Merlin anywhere?" Gwen asked to the passing knight. Percival frowned, shaking his head in thought.

"No, I don't think I have. May I ask why?"

"Oh, nothing important." the queen said, waving her hand dismissively. "Just an errand Gaius asked of me."

"The last I saw of him, was just a few hours ago, heading outside." Percival recalled. He hesitated slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" Guinevere inquired.

"I can remember that when I did see him, he had a strange expression on his face. Clouded, worried."

Gwen frowned, worried herself. She hoped her friend was alright. If something was bothering him, he should tell her.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I need to check on the weaponry. Arthur's orders."

"Oh, don't be sorry. Thank you, Sir Percival." And with that they both went on with their journey's.

Gwen kept fretting over her husband's servant when she gazed out of the corridor window.

She saw Camelot's army, the entire city, and the great forest beyond.

_Oh, Merlin_ she thought. _What secret are you hiding from us?_


	3. Destiny's Call

**I present to you...Chapter Three! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it helps with the extra advice believe me! Thank you to everyone who's followed this tale and added this story to their list of favourites!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, like I'm ever going to own Merlin! (The sad, sad truth.)**

* * *

The Great Dragon swooped down to the centre of the clearing at the last dragon lord's command.

Ever since Gaius had left Merlin with the life or death choice of telling Arthur the truth, the young servant had been driven insane with the burden. How could he choose this himself? How could he possibly pick whether to tell Arthur and be given a death sentence, or not tell his friend and let Morgana announce his greatest secret?

Either way, it was going to end badly.

Merlin just couldn't decide which would hurt his friends and family more.

"Kilgharrah," he greeted the dragon. "I need to ask you some advice-"

"Young warlock, I already know." the powerful and eluding voice assured him. "But this is not my choice to make. It is yours, and yours alone."

"But _why_?" Merlin insisted. "Why me? _Why_ is it always my choice to tell a truth or a lie? _Why_ is it always me decide the enemies and the allies? _Why_ is it always me that has to..." he hesitated. He didn't want to say it.

"Fulfill a destiny?" Kilgharrah finished for him. The old dragon may always speak in riddles and drive the sorcerer insane at times, but even he pitied the boy with all the responsibilities on his shoulders. The boy who never wanted them in the first place.

"Young warlock, even a dragon as old as I cannot begin to understand just how much you have been through, and just how much more you will have to give up. But I do know that no man need fear the dark, as long as his heart is in the light." Merlin stared into the dragon's timeless eyes. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but he thought he saw the faintest glimmer of a melancholy smile.

"You need not fear the truth, Merlin," he said softly. "If Arthur can find it in his heart to understand. As I'm sure, at some point or another, he will."

Merlin fell silent. He called the dragon to choose for him, and instead gave the warlock a new found insight to what dark days lie ahead.

"I must leave now." Kilgharrah proclaimed, unfurling his magnificent forest green wings. "But know that Morgana is approaching. I dare say, she travels fast. Be prepared for her arrival, Emrys." and on that parting note, he took off into the vast sky. The sky that was rapidly turning from clear blue to piercing indigo.

Merlin hurried back, wondering on Kilgharrah's last message. By the sound of it, you would have thought the dragon was saying Morgana would attack by...

Oh no.

Merlin broke from his gentle pace to a sprint, racing for the castle.

He had to warn Arthur. Soon.

* * *

The king sat in front of his desk, as the last of the sun faded over the horizon, finishing off the long report on the supplies and army. It was necessary, but it didn't make it any the less tiresome.

He signed his name on the document. At last, it was done!

He strode to the door, walking to the training grounds to deliver the report to Sir Leon.

Instead he opened the door to find a panting Merlin blocking his way.

"S...Sire...Uh, give me a second-" Merlin gasped.

"Merlin, I haven't seen you all day, but now isn't a great time for your famous 'I wasn't in the tavern' speech." Arthur said hurriedly, shoving his servant gently aside and walking down the corridor.

"But I WASN'T in the tavern-" he let it go, shaking his head to clear his mind. "Arthur, there's a very strong chance that Morgana will attack tonight!"

The king stopped dead. He twisted round to stare at his friend.

"How do you know?" Merlin hesitated.

"Um, I don't." he answered sheepishly. Arthur rolled his eyes, and continued walking.

"Arthur, maybe I don't have a rational reason, but I really advice that you prepare the army _now_-"

"Merlin, you idiot, I am not going to prepare the entire city for an imaginary attack!"

"Better safe than sorry." Merlin shrugged. Arthur threw his hands up in surrender, and turned the corner to get to the busy front courtyard.

"Unless you have proof, I'm not listening."

"Arthur-"

"You have really got to stop visiting the tavern. Gwaine's a bad influence on you."

"_Arthur_-"

"And the next time you spout out rubbish like this I'm throwing you in the stocks-"

"For once in your life, you clotpole, can you just LISTEN?!" Merlin exclaimed angrily.

You could hear a pin drop, from the silence that echoed from every citizen in that courtyard. Arthur sighed.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Merlin said.

"Any other time, yes." Arthur uttered. "But why now? Why this time?"

"Because when have I EVER steered you wrong?" his servant demanded.

Arthur didn't have an answer to that. The truth was, Merlin was right.

There was a reason as to why he trusted Merlin the most, out of any of his knights, even more than Guinevere.

Merlin was there for him, through thick and thin. He's saved his life countless times in the past, and yet never sought any credit. Merlin was the first person who didn't treat him as a knight, or a prince, or a king. He treated him as a person. That was the only thing Arthur ever wanted. Merlin was the first person who taught him that just because Uther ruled as a tyrant doesn't mean that Arthur had to follow in his footsteps.

Merlin was the worst servant in the world. He came out with the most idiotic things. Sometimes he created more damage than good, and wreak more havoc than serenity. He never listened to orders. He never respected the king. And he currently holds the record for the most amount of times a single person has been sent to the stocks. He was the most useless, clumsy thing Arthur had ever met.

He was his best friend. To not trust him now would be to question that friendship.

"Princess!" Gwaine's booming yet worried voice awoke Arthur from his thoughts.

"Sire, we've spotted Morgana's army beyond the forest! The knight who spotted them only just made it back unscathed." Leon said, breathing shallowly.

"We may have just over an hour before she makes her first move." Percival warned the king.

Arthur stood shell-shocked, turning round to face his servant who had a smug look on his face. The message rang loud and clear.

_Told you so._

"Oh, shut up Merlin." Arthur scowled. Merlin rolled his eyes. Was he never going to get a thank you out of this guy?

"Get as many people from the lower towns into the castle, they'll be the least protected otherwise. Get the army ready to defend the citadel, and get warn Gaius too. We need the physician to treat as many of the injured as possible." he shot out commands like a natural leader, and his knights went off in all different directions.

"Merlin, make sure Gwen knows what's happening. I'd ask her to stay out of this, but I know she won't listen." Arthur ordered the boy.

"On it." Merlin said, saluting Arthur as he went inside.

"Merlin?"

Arthur's shoulders slumped in what could be taken as a sign of guilt.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." Merlin smiled.

"Hey, I would think I was going crazy too, if I were in your position." he grinned, turning down the corridor.

This is it. Destiny's call. Now or never.


	4. Tried and Failed

**So sorry for the wait, but I've been so busy it's unreal! About a couple of weeks time though, it SHOULD be back to normal. **

**I present to you, Chapter 4. **

**You know the drill: Review!**

* * *

For the next hour, the kingdom was in a chaotic state of preparation.

Everyone from the lower towns were moved into the castle. Though it broke the king's heart, there was nothing they could do for the outlying villages. They were already at Morgana's mercy.

It was the city siege all over again, food stocks increased and more knights defending the borders. Servants were scurrying around trying to attend to everyone at once. Nobles were busy to protect the city's valuable possessions. Families were huddled close inside the citadel, making sure their loved ones were protected at all costs.

Merlin was attempting to do all three.

He had to help Arthur get ready. He had to tell him about his magic, and how it might be of use. He had to make sure that Gwen, and Gwaine, and Percival AND Leon were all okay. And during the battle, he would have to help Gaius attend to the wounded.

He _really_ needed to learn the word 'Workaholic'.

"Merlin, we're fine." Leon said kindly.

"We're knights, it's kind of in the job description to fight." Gwaine grinned. Percival laughed softly.

"It's the ONLY job description." he chuckled. Merlin tried to stifle his laugh. It was rapidly failing.

"Merlin! Arthur needs you!" Gwen called from down the corridor, before sprinting off again to the next poor family. Merlin shook his head.

"I swear, she's the only Queen who would actually fight a whole army and probably win out of pure stubbornness." he marvelled. Leon snorted, before giving him a slight push.

"You heard Her Highness," he said. "Get going! It's _Arthur _you're going to, remember?"

Merlin's expression never changed, but inside his heart plummeted and a ten ton weight dropped onto his shoulders.

Oh boy, this won't be a pleasant conversation.

He's already attempted to reveal his big secret.

But he just had to get the destiny where he was stuck with the most oblivious king of all time, hadn't he...

* * *

_"Arthur, I kind of need to tell you something..." Merlin began._

_It was not ten minutes into the hour of hell that he was with Arthur in the weapons room, polishing the shields whilst Arthur attended to Excalibur personally. As usual._

_"And, this is probably going to make you want to kill me, or banish me, or keep me in the dungeons indefinitely but," he sighed._

_"You deserve to know. I've been harboring this secret for a while, and you have the right to-"_

_"Merlin, I know." Arthur interrupted gravely. Merlin couldn't help but look astonished._

_"You-you do?!" he asked incredulously. Arthur nodded slowly._

_"Merlin, listen, I know it must be hard for you considering the circumstances," Arthur said, gripping Merlin's shoulders sympathetically._

_"Oh, you have no idea." Merlin muttered, loud enough for the king to hear though. Arthur nodded again._

_"But you have to let it go." Arthur finished. Merlin's surprised yet elated expression changed drastically to downright confusion._

_"Uh, what?"_

_"I know that you two used to be friends, and that it hit you hard that she betrayed us, but Morgana's gone now." Arthur said._

_"Wait, you think," Merlin's eyes widened. "I don't have _feelings_ for _Morgana_-!"_

_"Hey, it's natural to be in denial." Arthur comforted. "But you have to accept it."_

_Merlin's mouth was gaping like a fish._

_"Well, Excalibur's done." Arthur stood, sheathing his trusted sword. "I need to see Guinevere." with that, he took off._

_Tried and failed._

_When Percival and another knight entered the weapons room ten minutes later, Merlin's mouth was still gaping like a fish._

* * *

_"Oy!" the cook shouted. "What're you doing in MY kitchen-"_

_"Oh, for once, just don't!" Merlin exclaimed, storming off. A random memory just popped into his head. It included the cook, an old man, and a saucepan colliding with a head._

**_Should have done that YEARS ago..._**

_Merlin almost laughed. Almost._

_That's how frustrated he was feeling right now. _

_Feelings. For MORGANA. Arthur truly was blind._

_Oh, and there's his royal pain, checking on the food supplies._

_"-We also need any meats to be preserved for as long as possible," He said, directing servants who were nodding vigorously in agreement._

_"Arthur, I've been trying to tell you this on a number of occasions, so is it possible for you to, I don't know," Merlin pondered sarcastically. "Sit down, shut up and listen?!"_

_"Merlin, I don't have the time right now, and I told you not to be in denial-"_

_"It's not that," Merlin sighed, not bothering to try and correct Arthur. "It's something to do with a certain sorcerer Morgana wants other than you."_

_Arthur froze. He turned round slowly to face his servant._

_"Leon never said that this Emrys was a sorcerer." he murmured, just loud enough for Merlin to hear. _

_Merlin's eyes widened at his mistake. Because now Arthur thinks-_

_"You know Emrys, don't you?" He asked, face portraying shock._

_"...In a certain respect, yes." It wasn't a lie, Merlin reasoned._

_It wasn't exactly the full truth either though._

_Arthur sat down in one of the chairs occupying the kitchen. He was in a state of deep thought._

_" I've been sending patrols all over to the outlying villages, and knights throughout the lower towns as the entered the castle. They couldn't find any sign of Emrys anywhere." Arthur scoffed. "Now I know why."_

_"You know, not all sorcerers are your enemies," Merlin said, barely masking his fear after seeing Arthur's reaction. "Some are trying to help you."_

_"I don't believe all sorcerers are evil. But, why would they help me?"_

_"Because they know you're different." Merlin said simply. Arthur stared at him poker faced.  
_

_"I don't know what gamble your taking with this sorcerer Merlin but..." Arthur slumped. "I'm going to trust you. It's not like you've done anything wrong." _

_Arthur walked out of the room, just like the last time._

_And just like the last time, Merlin stood gaping like a fish. _

_Not because Arthur got the wrong message._

_Because Arthur was giving mercy to a sorcerer. Because _Merlin _trusted him._

_That made him feel guilty beyond comparison._

_For Camelot's sake, how was he supposed to tell him now?_

_Tried and failed._

_It was only five minutes this time for Merlin to realise that he had to hook the piece of chicken to the wire for Gwaine and Percival to pull up to the air vents._

* * *

Merlin reached Arthur's (and Guinevere's) chambers just as he finished his flashbacks. He strode right in.

He didn't knock.

Obviously.

"Ah, Merlin, I need some help with the shoulder strap, I can't reach." Arthur said.

"Of course, sire."Merlin said quietly. Halfway through tying the knot he noticed Arthur staring at him.

"What?" he asked nervously. Arthur shook his head.

"Your not normally polite. It's very..."

"Refreshing?"

"Disturbing." Merlin snorted.

"I can't win with you, can I?" he asked. "Make up your mind, Prat."

"There's the Merlin we all know." Arthur teased. Merlin gave a half-hearted smile.

"Arthur..." Merlin hesitated.

"Yeah?"

Now was his chance. He could tell him everything. Maybe that would help stop Morgana.

Or maybe it might ruin everything he worked towards.

Merlin sighed. "Whatever happens out there? Just don't cast any doubts." he said finally, moving to the last strap.

Arthur frowned. "Why do you say stuff like that?" he asked. Now it was Merlin's turn to look perplexed.

"Like what?"

"Every time you say those kinds of serious things, some bad omen or miracle always occurs." Arthur explained. "I mean, one of the first times you said that, your friend turned out to be a sorcerer who saved our lives."

Merlin felt upset inside, he sometimes couldn't get over Will's death. But on the outside he shrugged.

"I'm just that powerful I guess." Merlin said, standing up taller in mock pride, a fake smug grin on his face. His reward was a punch in the arm.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur scowled, his servant rubbing his arm.

"Why do you always turn a tease into a boxing match?"

"Oh? So you'd rather it was a wrestling match instead?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"At least I'd _win_ the wrestling match. You'd just trip up on a rope again." Merlin was referring to their second meeting.

"Idiot."

"A brave idiot." Arthur laughed, as did his servant. Merlin fitted the last piece of armour on.

"Done."he said with a flourish of his arm. Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"You always forget the sword, don't you?" he reprimanded. Merlin's mouth made the shape of an O as he grabbed Excalibur. Arthur stared at the blade.

"I don't know what it is, but this sword just works wonders." he marvelled, before sheathing it.

As soon as sheathed the sword completely, the city bells tolled the warning.

A small, orange glow grew larger in the chambers.

"She's here." Merlin murmured gravely.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all the comments, I've read every one of them, and yes, I'm sorry the reveal wasn't in this one! But don't worry, I'm NOT going to drag it out. I'll try to update soon, oh, and a mention to Mican00 for reminding me that people want to find out more about this!**

**xXPheonix14Xx**


End file.
